Cowboy Lucario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: AU. Lucario becomes a cowboy. With his trusty cowboy hat, and his maid Pit, Cowboy Lucario strives for justice!
1. Chapter 1

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is one of the many ideas I pooped out on Archive Of Our Own. After doing some thinking, I managed to come up with this, using a few other rejected concepts of mine to make this... masterpiece of shit.

* * *

Cowboy Lucario had a cowboy hat. The aura sensing, blue colored bipedal dog Pokemon had been training all his life, but for a couple of months, he decided to become a cowboy. And this resonated with several of the Smashers, including the white winged angel boy Pit, who decided to become a very feminine maid, donning the black and white maid uniform with style and grace, all in spite of having a funny face. Lucario was looking over the tallest edge in the wide open canyon that overlooked most of the various mock ups of stages brought from the many different universes that were connected by Super Smash Brothers, the Super Smash Brothers Mansion itself being in the middle and sticking out like a sore thumb as it looked less like a real mansion and more like the Empire State Building. Lucario overlooked this from the cliff he decided to live on, having a small wooden cabin that was attached to the rocky mountain.

"Things seem to be quite good today." Lucario stated as he adjusted his brown cowboy hat, turning to his right to see Pikachu sneaking nearby with an entire pie in his stubby yellow hands. "Pikachu, what are you doing with that pie?"

"Oh, this pie?" Pikachu remarked, holding a humble pumpkin pie that had googly eyes on it. "I stole it from Peach, and now I'm gonna park it!"

"...Park it?" Lucario remarked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I don't think the sentence came out as well as I had hoped." Pikachu sighed in disappointment as he left Lucario.

"No, it didn't." Lucario remarked as he turned around to see Pit cleaning up the windows from the outside, with Lucario shaking his head in response. "Pit, you don't have to clean the windows."

"Oh, but I must!" Pit stated as he wiggled his butt at Lucario, donning his maid outfit a bit too well as he giggled, letting out a cute little poot. "I love to serve, and to clean! And to have delicious good with my favorite cowboy!"

"...You are too kind, Pit mah boi." Lucario stated, ignoring the squeaky fart the angel maid let out as he turned around, to see a giant wave of water approaching from the east. "If you excuse me..."

Lucario grabbed a mega stone he had hiding in his cowboy hat and used it to turn into Mega Lucario, still donning his hat with passion as he performed Extreme Speed, going much faster than the speed of light as he approached the wave, charging himself up as he then used Aura Sphere on the wave, using all of his aura to push back the waves, due to the incredible might of his cowboy power.

The waves were shrunken, allowing Lucario to return to his normal state, smirking as he nodded his head.

"And that's what it's all about." Lucario stated as he turned around and started to do a dramatic victory walk, tilting his cowboy hat down as he proudly walked on...

...only to slip on a puddle and land on his back, breaking some bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Cowboy Lucario was taking a look at a map of the entire landscape for which he looked over, with his maid Pit humming innocently as he was dusting off the furniture, proceeding to dust Lucario off in the process.

"Yargh! What the hell are ya doin', kid?" Lucario remarked as he tried to push the duster Pit was using away from him.

"I'm just giving you a bit of cleaning, Mr. Cowboy Lucario!" Pit innocently stated as he tilted his head to the right, donning his black and white maid outfit. "You look so handsome with that cowboy hat!"

"...Thank you, Maid Pit." Lucario stated as he patted Pit on the head, making the white winged angel squeal like a kitten. Lucario eyed him suspiciously. "You should get that checked out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Pit stated as Lucario went back to reading his map, when a quake shook the place, causing Lucario to run out of the wooden cabin as Pit screamed, falling on his back.

"What is going on?" Lucario remarked as he saw Wario riding on a black horse, laughing as he had several bags full of money with him.

"WAH, HA, HA!" Wario laughed as he rubbed his hands together, heading towards the Guar Plains. "I got all this cash on me! I'm the star of this world!"

"I don't think so, fatass!" Lucario exclaimed as he adjusted his brown cowboy hat and jumped from rock formation to rock formation, landing on the ground as he dashed after Wario, using his Extreme Speed to catch up as he jumped onto Wario's horse, shocking Wario as the horse neighed, going a bit faster.

"WAH!? What are you doing here?" Wario remarked as he was scratching his butt with his right hand.

"I'm here to put you under arrest, on account of me being a cowboy!" Lucario stated as he punched Wario in the face.

"Oww!" Wario exclaimed, his big fat pink Jew nose getting bigger as he glared at Lucario. "HOW DARE YOU!" He then grabbed Lucario's hat and pulled it down on the aura sensing dog Pokemon, the entire hat having trapped Lucario in as Wario then used his Shoulder Bash, causing Lucario to be spun off the horse as he headed towards the edge of the plains.

"Ugh... must... find a way... out..." Lucario remarked as he used his thought to summon the power of the Mega Evolution, busting out of his stretched cowboy hat and turning into Mega Lucario, pulling out another brown hat as he used Extreme Speed again, catching up to Wario as he chucked various blue Aura Spheres at him.

"Can't you take a break?" Wario remarked as he shoved several cloves of garlic into his mouth, then using his bad breath at Lucario, which in turn caused him to trip as he tumbled on the grass, losing his speed and reforming back to his regular self.

"Damn it... curse the stench of garlic..." Lucario remarked as he shook his head, attempting to go back at chasing Wario, only to be crushed by a blue square Thwomp in the process.

"URGH!" Exclaimed the Thwomp. He was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Cowboy Lucario watched as several bulls were charging into the nearby village. He folded his arms as he nodded his head. "It's time I jumped into action..."  
Whistling, Cowboy Lucario watched as the cowardly Luigi pulled by, having reins at his mouth. Lucario then climbed onto the back of Luigi, motioning him to take off as Luigi screeched, dashing away as Lucario was using the human plumber as a horse.

"Hei ho, Luigi! We gotta stop the bulls from doing real BS!" Lucario stated as he chuckled, turning to the computer screen. "Get it? It's a joke, son."

Luigi glared back at Lucario, not finding the joke funny as he wasn't paying attention to the view in front of him, tripping over a pebble as he and Lucario tumbled down a rocky hill, both of them landing in a giant puddle. The bulls then came running through, flattening both of the 'Lu' named Smashers, with them heading to the village.

Groaning in pain, Lucario placed his right hand on his head as he picked up his ruined cowboy hat. He groaned, shaking his head. "Ugh... my head..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lowboy Curario's cabin, the maid Pit was doing his usual cleaning, humming to himself as he wiggled his shota butt, giggling as he farted out a cute little poot.

"Not expecting a fart joke?" Pit said to himself, winking at the computer screen. "Too bad! Waluigi Time!"

Waluigi emerged out of a glass of water and spanked Pit on the ass, before giving him a wedgie as he stormed out of the cabin, pounding his fists together as the entire cabin exploded in a huge fiery explosion, with Michael Bay crying explosive tears of burning joy nearby.


End file.
